An Erotic Spell
by AlexTheHereticianMaggot666
Summary: Twilight Sparkle creates a spell for Fluttershy and her that brings them new arousing experiences... and a night they'll never forget.


**WARNING: FUTA, TWILIGHTxFLUTTER, ANTHRO DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. I'm just gonna skip right to the sex scene. I don't feel like making a plot. But, expect more MLP stories from me soon.**

* * *

Twilight Sparkle lay on top of Fluttershy, kissing her, and licking all over her body. Fluttershy wrapped her legs around Twlight Sparkle's body while feeling on her big, beautiful ass.

"Mmm, can't wait to take this ass, huh?" Twlight Sparkle giggled. Fluttershy grinned while grinding up against her.

"Babe..." Fluttershy said while taking down her panties.

"You have no fucking clue." She said, exposing her already hard, long and erected cock. Twilight smiled, and lowered herself down.

"Actually..." Twilight Sparkle said, grinning and taking Fluttershy's cock, gripping it hard. Fluttershy gasped And bit her lip at the feeling.

"I do..." She said, engulfing her cock. Fluttershy moaned loudly when her cock entered Twilights warm and tight mouth. Twilight began to deep throat her fast and sloppily, grinding her tongue on the foreskin on her cock. Fluttershy panted and gasped at the warmth of Twilight's mouth.

"Oh, G-God, Twilight..." Fluttershy moaned, bucking her hips in Twilight's mouth, making her gag.

"Yeah, suck my fucking cock. I want you to choke on it." Fluttershy grunted while bucking her hips, making Twilight Sparkle choke and gag. Twilight Sparkle could feel the Pre cum enter her mouth. She loved the taste, and was determined to taste more. Twilight took the wet and sloppy cock out her mouth, gasping and panting.

"Your cock tastes so good." Twilight said, stroking Fluttershy's cock rapidly, whilst stroking hers. Fluttershy couldn't take it this anymore. She had to be inside Twilight Sparkle's, big, round, beautiful ass right now.

"Fuck... Twilight, I want to fuck your pretty suculant ass right now." Fluttershy said, as Twilight Sparkle pumped her cock. Twilight Sparkle grinned. She got up off her knees and stood up, rubbing her ass slowly and seductively.

"Want to be inside..." Twilight Sparkle said, turning around and spreading her ass cheeks apart.

"...This ass?..." Twilight asked seductively. When Fluttershy saw her puckered, tight asshole, she already could feel her orgasm rise. She slowly started to stroke it.

"More than ever. I want to feel my cock sliding inside your soft, juicy ass. I want to blow my thick cum inside you and watch it flow out your ass." Fluttershy said pervertedly. Twilight Sparkle grinned. She wanted to feel Fluttershy's cock deep inside her bowels and feel her cum blow deep inside her.

"Come get me then." Twilight Sparkle said, as she lowered herself on Fluttershy's lap. Fluttershy's cock went in between Twilight Sparkle's ass cheeks. She felt her asshole scrape against Fluttershy's cock, making her shiver. Fluttershy was at least around 10 inches long, and 3 inches wide. Twilight was an inch bigger than her. And a little wider. Fluttershy grabbed her cock and lifted Twilight off her lap. God, Twilight Sparkles's ass was so soft and big, and her hole looked so tight. She couldn't wait to feel her meat slide in and out of it.

Twilight Sparkle spread her ass cheeks apart so Fluttershy could fuck her with her giant cock. Fluttershy grabbed her cock and positioned it towards Twilight Sparkle's asshole. The tip of Fluttershy's cock hit the tight, warm hole, making Twilight Sparkle gasp quietly. She let her ass cheeks go, and crushed Fluttershy's cock with a jiggle, making it very arousing. The site of it was amazing and made Fluttershy want to cum already, but she wanted to fuck Twilight and spray her thick, heavy load all inside.

"Get ready, I'm about to break and enter." Fluttershy whispered seductively. Twilight Sparkle grinned.

"Come inside, and take everything you need..." Twilight Sparkle said, slamming her ass down on Fluttershy's lap, making her dick go all the way inside her rectum. The two dickgirls moaned loudly at the feeling. It was amazing for the both of them, and they wanted it to last.

"F-Fuck! You're tight!" Fluttershy moaned. Twilight started stroking her own dick. "You're big inside me! So good!" Twilight Sparkle moaned. Twilight Sparkle started moving and down on Fluttershy's cock, her ass jiggling and slapping loudly every time it hits Fluttershy's lap. Fluttershy moaned loudly and panted as her cock stroked inside Twilight Sparkles tight asshole. Twilight Sparkle's sphincter tightened and moved along with thrust trusts inside her ass. Fluttershy panted and lifted Twilight Sparkle off her.

"Get off, get on the bed." Fluttershy commanded in between breaths. Twilight Sparkle did as what she was told and got on the bed, laying on her stomach.

"Come get this ass, Shy-Shy.." Twilight Sparkle said, grinning and shaking her ass slowly. Fluttershy grinned, gripping her moist cock.

"With pleasure..." Fluttershy said, going over Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkles ass was so amazing, and so big. Fluttershy Could stare and fuck it all day. Fluttershy positioned her cock towards her ass, and pushed in between the cheeks of Twilight Sparkle's ass. Fluttershy struggled to find the hole of Twilight Sparkles but she didnt mind. She loved the feeling. Fluttershy finally found Twilight Sparkles asshole and pushed in, loving the feeling.

"Oh, Fluttershy, fuck me...!" Twilight Sparkle moaned. Fluttershy fucked Twilight Sparkles ass faster and harder. Fluttershy gasped and took in another breath as she was already tiring out. Fluttershy felt her Pre cum ooze out her cock and on the walls of Twilight Sparkle's ass, making her go faster. Twilight Sparkle loved the feeling of a big cock slamming her. She felt filled and wanted Fluttershy's seminal thick load blow inside her, and Leak out to the surface.

Fluttershy was enjoying every bit of this. The only pain there was that was happening was her balls slapping against Twilight Sparkles balls as well. But Fluttershy ignored that. She was in heaven. Twilight Sparkle started moaning very loud as Fluttershy pumped her ass in the most pleasurable ways. Twilight Sparkle could feel her orgasm coming.

"Fluttershy... I'm Cumming... I'm-Ugh... Fuck... Keep pounding me... Oh... Like that..." Twilight Sparkle moaned, breathing heavily. Fluttershy acknowledged that and begin pumping faster. Twilight Sparkle gripped the bed sheets and scooted her legs up.

"I'm gonna cum!" Twilight Sparkle shouted. Fluttershy grabbed Twilight Sparkles cock from behind her, and pointed her cock towards Fluttershy's own balls. Fluttershy gripped her cock tightly and stroked it. Twilight Sparkle cried out in pure pleasure and shoot her thick, seminal load on Fluttershy's balls, and ass.

"Oh, God, Fluttershy! This is so good!" Twilight Sparkle screamed during her climax. Twilight Sparkle's cum covered Fluttershy balls and ass, and even the bed. Fluttershy let go of Twilight Sparkle's cock after her climax was done. Twilight Sparkle panted heavily From the cumshot. Fluttershy continued to fuck Twilight Sparkle. Twilight Sparkles asshole began to make a wet, sloppy sound as Fluttershy fucked her. The sound was arousing and made Fluttershy come closer. Fluttershy's balls slapped against Twilight Sparkles. Strands of cum attached and detached every time they connected. Fluttershy let out a loud gasp As she came. The seminal loud quickly gushed out her cock and inside Twilight Sparkles ass like a rocket. Twilight Sparkle felt it fill her up so fast, and so good. The cum started leaking out her ass and in between her beautiful ass cheeks.

"Mmm... So good..." Fluttershy moaned. Twilight Sparkle rubbed her breasts, loving her ass being filled with cum.

After a minute of filling up Twilight Sparkles ass, Fluttershy pulled out, with a loud, wet, soppy pop. Fluttershy looked at all the work she made on Twilight Sparkles ass. She grinned at the site.

"I tore your ass up." Fluttershy said, slapping it. Twilight Sparkle groaned and grinned.

"Ugh, I can feel your cum still inside me, it's so warm... So good." Twilight Sparkle moaned. Fluttershy begin stroking her cum covered cock slowly. Twilight Sparkle started pushing out all the cum. It all started to dribble down her balls, some in big globs. This aroused Fluttershy, making her cock twitch. Twilight Sparkle got on her knees and layer on her stomach.

"Your turn..." Twilight Sparkle said, grinning. Fluttershy grinned and crawled over Twilight Sparkle. She got into the cowgirl position and Begin to put Twilight Sparkle's cock inside her ass. Fluttershy moaned loudly, and set her hands on her ass. The cum Twilight Sparkle had shot on Fluttershy's ass lubed up the process of Twilight Sparkle entering her. Twilight Sparkle started to thrust upward, her balls slapping against Fluttershy's ass.

"Uhhgh! Ride me!" Twilight grunted. Fluttershy moaned as she moved her ass up and down in the synch of Twilight Sparkle's thrusting, making the feeling more pleasurable.

Twilight Sparkle grabbed Fluttershy's ass, thrusting even harder and deeper. Fluttershy started shrieking in pleasure. Her breasts started shaking violently, she started sweating, and her pre cum started oozing out on Twilight Sparkle's stomach.

"Oh! It's So! Fucking! Good! Oh! Mmm! Fuck Yes!" Fluttershy called out as Twilight Fucked her hard and fast. Twilight Sparkles eyes were closed tightly. She started gritting her teeth as the pleasure intensified. The cum on her balls sticked against Fluttershy's ass, and detached everytime they collided. Foamy cum started forming around Fluttershy's asshole, and dripped down Twilight Sparkles cock. Fluttershy took her hands off her ass and began violently stroking her cock. Twilight Sparkle's thrust were too fast, that she slipped out the tight cavern. Fluttershy's asshole dripped with cum and sweat. Twilight Sparkle took her cock and rammed it back inside with a moist pop. Fluttershy felt the veins in her cock grow big, indicating that she was about to explode.

"Fuck! I'm g-gonna cum!" Fluttershy yelled. Her asshole tightened and squeezed hard on Twilight Sparkles cock. The moist, warm, tight ass, and the speed up Twilight Sparkles thrust, made Twilight Sparkle cum too.

"uh yes! I'm coming too!" Twilight Sparkle yelled. They both fucked faster and harder than ever. And in no time, they came. Fluttershy shot huge and chunky globs of cum on Twilight Sparkles stomach. Twilight Sparkle only kept her cumshot in Fluttershy's ass for like 5 seconds, but pulled out and finished the rest on her ass. After a minute of climaxing, they both fell on each Other, panting.

"That... was amazing..." Twilight Sparkle panted while smiling.

"Yes it... It was..." Fluttershy said. They both were quiet for awhile. They tried to catch their breath after an amazing fuck.

"Im so glad you gave us dicks.. Who knew having them felt so good?" Fluttershy giggled. Twilight Sparkle chuckled.

"Yeah it was... You know, we could give Applejack and Pinkie Pie cocks as well. That way, we could have a foursome." Twilight Said. Fluttershy chuckled, and yawned.

"Yeah, we could.." Fluttershy said, tiredly. Twilight Sparkle felt tired too. They both covered themselves up.

"Goodnight, Fluttershy." Twilight Sparkle said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight Twilight... I love you..." Fluttershy said, falling asleep.

* * *

**Well that's it. That's the story. I hope you enjoyed it, if not. Whatever. R&R and make sure you check out my other stories. (:**


End file.
